1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to hinged panel actuators and more particularly to an improved linkage and locking assembly for opening and closing a hinged panel, such as a hinged window.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Hinged panels, and in particular hinged windows for use on cabs of heavy equipment have been known and in demand for some time. The current actuators for said windows or panels are of many different varieties, all of which fall somewhat short of being fully satisfactory. One such actuator is a slotted bar pivotally attached at one end to the window frame with the body of a threaded stud extending through the slot in the bar. The stud is fastened to the frame of the cab with a knob threaded into the stud to lock the bar and thus the window in a desired position. When the window is closed, the bar projects into the cab presenting a safety hazard and an inconvenience.
Another current form of actuator is a two-part pivoted link passing through a block on the frame of the cab with a brake mounted on the block for locking window in position after the window has been manually pushed open.
There are other varieties of actuators, all of which necessitate space for relatively long links to swing or lie during storage or use. The actuators have projecting parts or pieces which are dangerous, are space consuming, are not positive in their locking ability, are subject to rattling during use of the vehicle, and become loose and release the window, sometimes with a startling and resounding noise.